Dead Inside
"I'm just imperfect. Everyone else has imperfections, but I have too many." "So? Your imperfections make you up. They hide theirs. You are real." "What do you mean?" "You're not a copy. You're special. Which is why I love you." The prequel to Beautiful. It does contain spoilers, so be warned. You might wanna read both Beautiful, and Out There, before starting this. The Blurb Flowerwhisker had her secrets. Stories that Midnightflower never learned. Why did she hurt so much, and what was the truth about her haunted past? She had things no cat ever really knew about. Flowerwhisker had one chance to make things right in her life, and she went in the wrong direction. With everything falling down around her, this she-cat went to all the extremes. This is the tale of how a happy she-cat became dead inside... Prologue A story of one That branched into three As pain was woven And set free Thunder crackled, while lightning struck the land. No cat knew of the tragedy that was about occur. Inside a bracked coated den, a small calico kit stroked her mother's fur, "It's going to be okay. I promise." Beside her, sat her brother, a small brown tom, "This sickness won't last forever, right Flower?" Flower nodded, and nudged her brother, "Reina's going to be fine." But then she noticed the pain reflected in her eyes, "This won't be too bad." The siblings went to sleep, while Reina struggled to breathe. Her brown eyes were weak, as she began to die. Her children didn't know how bad the sickness was. They thought she would get better. But this was killing her inside. She was a dead cat walking. ~ Lightning got closer to the den. Flower shot awake, and shoved her brother, "Come on Snake! We need to get out of here!" Snake nodded, and the two cats made their way out of the crumbling den. When they got outside, Flower paused, "No! Reina's not with us!" Snake paled, "She must still be in the den!" Flower and Snake started running back, only for the lightning to directly strike the den. A yowl of excessive pain came out, and then there was silence. The blackend den fell down, and Flower stood speechless. "Our mother is dead..." Snake croaked, his green eyes empty of all emotions. The two siblings sat in silence as it began to rain, their fur becoming soggy, as they stared at the ruins of their home. "What are we going to do?" Flower whispered, nothing coming to her mind. Snake sighed, "We have to keep going. Maybe there's another den, deeper in the forest?" Flower nodded, and the two of them dwelved ever further into the darkness. By morning, they had traveled far, and yet they felt as if they had gone nowhere. Snake was ready to collapse, and Flower could hardly keep her eyes open. When Snake's legs gave in, Flower didn't bother to pull him back up. She fell too, exhastion over her. The last thing she heard before passing out was a small voice from far away. "Great StarClan! Are those kits?" ~ When Flower opened her eyes, she was warm. No longer was her fur sloshed on the muddy grass. Instead, she was in a sheltered bramble den. What is this place? Yawning, she stood up, and looked around. There were several cats in this den. There was not a lot of room to move at all. "I see you're awake." Flower whipped around, and relaxed the sight of a gentle silver she-cat. There were two small kits sleeping near her, a silver one like her, and a brown dappled tom. The large she-cat mewed, "Are you alright now?" "Where am I?" Flower squeaked, "And where is my brother?" The she-cat replied, "This is BreezeClan. You're in the nursery. In a Clan, we take care of each other, and live together." "Oh. I'm Flower. Who are you?" mewed the little calico. "I'm Jayfrost." she replied, "And these are my kits, Silverkit, and Hawkkit. If you join BreezeClan, you'll get a special name, and train to be a warrior." Flower squeaked, "That's great! Who are all these other cats?" Jayfrost pointed her tail towards a creamy brown she-cat, "That's Galeclaw, Petalkit, Larkkit, and Stonekit." Flower took a long look at them. Larkkit was really pretty, and so was Petalkit. Maybe we'll all be friends! "The gray she-cat with the black stripes is Brindlefur," Jayfrost continued, "Daisykit and Molekit are her children." Flower scanned across the nursery, then mewed, "Who's the calico? She looks like me." Jayfrost winced, "That's Poppywhisker. We don't get along very well. Her son is Tigerkit. He's a little fiesty, so be careful." Flower nodded, then mewed, "Wait, where's Snake? My brother's not here!" "Is that the tom you came with?" Jayfrost asked. Flower nodded, "Yes! Where is he?" Jayfrost sighed, then mewed, "Oh Flower. He's dead." Oh. Chapter One Moons of history Leave permanent marks No cat really knows What lurks in the dark "Catch me if you can!" I watched from the nursery, as Stonekit and Tigerkit began to chase, and attack each other. They were much bigger than me, and I shied away from them, in fear of being trampled. Nearby, Petalkit sat with my sister, and Daisykit. The three of them continually scoffed at the toms, and myself. They didn't like me. Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse Category:Beautiful (Series)